Re:Birthed
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Siapa yang ingin kulindungi? Siapa yang ingin ku hancurkan? Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi / Sequel Karakuri 卍 Burst
**Re:Birthed**

Rated: T

Genre: Tragedy, Gore

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.

Pair: Len x Rin

Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, modern sett, bad ending dll

By © Go Minami Asuka Bi

Jujur ini bukan aku banget karna di ficsong ini bener- bener main perasaan banget jadinya aku agak lama buatnya. Maaf banget.

RnR

o(^^o)

Butiran pasir yang lolos dari genggaman Len saat ini terasa seperti hidupnya, dimana semua yang dia inginkan slalu lepas dari pelukannya tapi, apa daya? Dia hanyalah manusia yang tak bisa melawan takdir menyakitkannya. Lamunan Len terhenti saat seseorang dari blakang menepuk pundaknya hingga membuat dia memutar tubuh untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu ketenangannya saat ini dan saat itu pula ia melihat sang patner kerja di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah Len, percuma kau bersedih terus." Neru sang patner ini mencoba membuat suasana temannya ini kembali cerah.

Len memejamkan mata seraya menengadah ke atas lalu membukanya lagi dan memperhatikan langit biru di atanya kini. "Bersedih? Kurasa itu bukan kata yang tepat."

Neru menyeringitkan dahinya bingung dengan perkataan Len. "Untuk mencuri dan membunuh satu sama lain itulah tujuan hidup kami. Dia maupun aku sudah meyakini hal itu sejak lama sehingga tak ada lagi keraguan lagi bagi kita untuk melakukannya." Perkataan Len cukup meyakinkan namun air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya tak dapat menutupi kesedihan pemuda itu.

"Len..." Gumam Neru yang tak tega melihat sang patner menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti ini terus.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Seakan mengerti keinginan Len saat ini, Neru tersenyum sedih lalu menepuk pundak Len lagi. "Baiklah tapi aku harap kau tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu." Gadis blonde itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Len.

Tak berapa lama kepergian Neru, Len bersender pada tembok di belakangnya seraya menundukkan kepala. Kenangan masa lalu akan dirinya dan 'dia' kini berputar tak memenuhi otaknya hingga tanpa terasa kini ia sudah merosot jatuh ke lantai. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah mengira takdir hidupnya akan semenyedihkan ini saat ingatan yang ingin dia enyahkan itu memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali. Dalam diam ia mengeluhkan segala takdir menyedihkannya.

"Kenapa..." Gumam Len. "Kenapa aku mempertahankan perasaan menyedihkan dan memalukan ini?" Ia mengeratkan kedua genggamannya untuk menyalurkan perasaan miliknya saat ini.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kini berhenti tepat di samping pemuda itu namun kali ini ia benar- benar tak ingin tau dan peduli dengan siapa yang datang. "Sampai kapan kau akan bersedih prajurit? Kau di latih bukan untuk bersedih! Jadi berdiri dan lupakan segala kesedihanmu."

"Aku sudah lama kehilangan sesuatu yang ingin ku lindungi." Len terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jadi, untuk apa aku bertarung? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau untuk apa. Jika aku harus memakai nama keadilan yang sudah terbakar lalu berdansa dengan sisa- sisa abunya, lebih baik kau bunuh aku saja bersama dengan penyesalan yang ternoda ini Kaito." Kata Len pada sang ketua sekaligus orang yang telah mendidiknya hingga saat ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti Len. Jika kau tetap seperti ini maka dia takkan senang." Kata Kaito.

"Tenang, aku baik- baik saja."

Kaito menghela nafas pada anak buah kepercayaannya ini, ia tak pernah menyangka misi yang slalu di inginkan Len malah berbalik fatal seperti ini. "Baiklah, tapi aku menyarankan agar kau melupakan hal ini dan kembali lah bertugas seperti biasa." Kata Kaito sebelum pergi meninggalkan Len sendiri.

"Ya, kuharap suara menghangatkan hatiku dan tangan yang pernah ku genggam untuk selamanya takkan kutemukan lagi."

.

.

.

"Rin."

"Len."

Kini segalanya seakan berputar memaikan takdir hidup mereka dan seluruh ingatan yang terlupakan mulai bangkit dan seakan menari- nari di atas penderitaan tapi yang pasti salah satu dari merekalah yang mendapat permainan takdir menyedihkan paling banyak. Len berdiri dan menghadap ke arah gadis honey blonde yang bersimpuh beberapa meter di depannya itu seraya memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya terlebih bahwa kenyataan mengatakan jika orang yang sangat ia bunuh adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri, saudara kembar yang ia kira telah tewas bertahun- tahun lalu.

Rin membuang muka, tak mau berlama- lama menatap pantulan dirinya itu. "Kenapa.." Ucapnya dengan suara yang begetar menahan rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya dan sekarang harus di hadapankan dengan kenyataan pahit.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau bukanlah Rin! Kau pasti yang membunuh adikku dan mengambil kalungnya juga menyamar dengan wajahnya!" Tuduh Len.

Rin memejamkan matanya. "Jangan mengatakan seakan kau mengerti tentang diriku!" Sanggah Rin. "Bahkan di dunia monocrome yang membosankan ini, dimana bunga- bunga tak berdaya sudah di singkirkan dan satu- satunya yang menyenangkan bagiku hanyalah warna merah yang menetes dari bilah besi tajam ini. Ku pikir kebahagian ini bisa terus ku rasakan tapi..." setetes air mata kini menuruni pipi Rin.

Melihat air mata itu, tanpa di perintahkan Len berjalan mendekati Rin dan menggapai wajah sang adik sebelum tangannya di tepis. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kita di lahirkan!" Kata Rin seraya menatap tegas wajah Len di hadapannya. "Untuk membunuh dan mencuri satu sama lain. Hanya itu yang dapat kita lakukan dengan masa lalu yang di penuhi penderitaan dan masa depan yang hampa!"

"Rin, Jangan biarkan pengaruh buruk mengacaukan pikiranmu." Len mencoba menggapai Rin lagi namun kembali ia mendapat penolakan dari sang adik.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan kemunafikan kotormu itu!"

"Hentikan Rin! Kau sudah di cuci otak! Ingatlah dengan mimpi- mimpi kita dulu Rin." Ujar Len.

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan telak tepat pada perut Len membuatnya harus mundur beberapa meter seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, ia tak menyangka Rin dapat melakukan hal seperti ini meski ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Len memperhatikan Rin yang kini berjalan dengan ke arah dimana pisau miliknya berada lalu mengambilnya degan santai dan berbalik menghadap Len.

"Mimpi- mimpi tak berharga itu bukan apa- apa lagi selain sebuah kenangan. Hahahaha..." Rin tertawa pahit akan takdir menyedihkannya membuat Len menatapnya kasihan. "Kau tak pernah tau rasanya saat ditemani penderitaan. Aku di siksa berulang kali selagi harapanku terkikis sedikit demi sedikit ingin mengabaikan, melupaka, menghancurkan hingga perasaan ini membuatku gila. Hahahaha... Menggelikan sekali bukan? Bahkan hatiku tetap kosong meski telah kuhancurkan banyak hal."

"Itu tidak benar! Aku bisa membawamu ke jalan yang benar! Kejalan dimana keadilan di tegakkan." Ujar Len mencoba merubah pemikiran Rin yang sekarang.

"Keadilan? Jalan yang benar? Hummphh... Hahahahaha!" Rin tertawa mendengar perkataan Len seakan itu adalah hal terlucu di dunia. "Jika aku harus meminjam nama keadilan yang ternoda dan memberiarkan debunya mengotoriku juga maka kau bisa sembunyikan semua kebenaran kotor itu dariku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menggelikan sekali, kau bahkan tidak tau bahwa Miku adalah istri sah ketuamu dan semua percobaan yang ia lakukan pun mendapat dana dari Kaito!"

Len membelakkan mata tak percaya dengan kenyatan yang ia dapat saat ini. "Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin katamu? Aku menjadi kelinci percobaan bukan semata- mata untuk menjadi penjahat tapi aku hanya mainan untuk menyenangkan mereka begitu pula dengan dirimu. Orang yang slalu baik terhadapmu itu menyuruhmu memberikan misi membunuhku bukan? Dunia ini tak memiliki keadilan bagi kita berdua!" Jelas Rin yang membuat Len terdiam tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Cukup! Kita slesaikan ini sekarang juga."

Rin berlari ke arah Len seraya menggenggam erat pisau di tangannya, saat emosi yang membara ia mengayunkan pisau itu kearah Len namun pemuda itu menepisnya dengan keahlian bela dirinya. Isi kepala kacau balau selagi harapannya terkikir sedikit demi sedikit, ia benar- benar tak menyangka kenyataannya bisa separah ini, Len sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin menghancurkannya tapi ia juga ingin menyelamatkannya tapi ia tak bisa memaafkannya, sebenarnya yang mana perasaannya sesungguhnya? Siapa yang ingin ia lindungi? Siapa yang ingin ia hancurkan? Ia sudah tak tahu lagi tapi sekarang ada hal yang ingin dia tegaskan. Len mengambil tangan gadis itu dan membantingnya ke tanah lalu dngan cepat ia menaiki tubuh kecil sang adik. Rin meringis sakit saat tubuh bagian belakangnya membentur tanah padat di bawahnya.

Len merebut pisau dari tangan Rin. "Lihat ini." Len menunjukan kalung milik Rin pada gadis itu. "Kau mengatakan bahwa mimpi- mimpi itu sekarang hanya kenangan saja bukan? Jika memang begitu maka kalung ini pun harus di enyahkan bersama mimpi kita berdua!"

"Ja-Jangan" kata Rin seraya berusaha merebut kaung dari tangan Len. Tanpa memperdulikan Rin, Len menarik kalung itu dari dua sisi dengan belawanan arah hingga putus, Len mengambil bandul berbentuk tangga nada itu lalu melemparnya ke atas sebuah bangunan. Setitik air mata kini kembali menuruni pipi Rin. "Padahal, hanya kalung itulah yang mampu membuatku bertahan dari segala rasa sakit ini, Kenapa..."

"Kalung itu yang menghancurkan kita! Kalung itu yang membangkitkan aib bagi kita! Kalung itu yang mengubah segalanya! Sadarlah Rin."

"Kalung itu pula yang membawaku sampai kesini!" Ujar Rin. "Cukup. Aku tak bisa seperti ini lagi. Len,,, Akhiri saja semua ini." Sambung Rin yang membuat Len membelakkan mata terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Misimu adalah membunuhku. Sekaranglah kesempatannya, lagi pula sudah tak ada yang dapat ku pertahankan lagi kecuali kalung itu jadi..." Tangan Rin menggapai wajah Len. "Akhiri saja semua ini, kumohon."

Ini memang misi yang harus Len lakukan, dan dia sudah berjuang agar mendapatkan misi ini tapi jika harus membunuh Rin. Tidak! Dia juga harus profesional karna inilah tanggung jawabnya karna bagaimana pun keamanan warga ada di tangannya. "Ini permintaanku yang terakhir. Kakak." Len memejamkan mata erat tak kuat mendengar permintaan sang adik.

"Maafkan Aku." Len mengangkat tinggi- tinggi kedua tangannya yang mengenggam erat pisau milik Rin.

"Trima Kasih."

Crash!

TAMAT

Gaje? Pasti! Aku gag bisa buat crita yang main dengan perasaan.

Jadi seadanya aja, aku harap kalian suka..

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
